Weasley 'Nose' Best
by x-Ice-Queen-x
Summary: Luna's got a cold, and the twins are up to their usual tricks. Poor Luna never stood a chance. Winner of the Twin Exchange August Monthly Challenge


_**Written for Twin Exchange Monthly Challenge - August**_

_**Prompt- Cough Syrup  
Pairing- George/Luna  
Quote- "August is national eye-exam month, didn't you know?"**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own... anything, sadly enough!_

**Weasley 'Nose' Best  
**

Luna Lovegood glanced around thoughtfully as she stepped inside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It was closing time, true, but this was when Luna usually came in to talk to the twins. They didn't mind, as she would often help them clean the store if they were good.

Fred looked up from the shelves he was stocking and grinned. Luna was always a sight to behold. Today she was wearing lime green robes, a paperclip necklace, and large red plastic bangles on her arm. The look was completed with the large coke-bottle glasses she had placed on top of her head.

"Back again, Luna?" He teased. As usual though, Luna didn't seem to notice and responded.

"Oh, yes, I was just at the Burrow actually." She paused, "Molly says that I have a cold."

Fred jumped down from the ladder he was standing on, "Well, do you?"

Luna cocked her head to the side, "I don't think so. I told Molly it was probably just an allergic reaction to Gnome saliva." Fred cringed, and Luna continued, "But she gave me this to take anyway." She placed a bottle of cough syrup on the counter.

George walked in, smiling when he saw Luna. "Luna!" He pulled her into a hug and leaned in to kiss her when Fred interrupted.

"Georgie, Lovegood here's got a cold, according to Mum." He warned. George sighed and look down at her.

"Do you really?" He asked, and Luna shrugged.

"Maybe." She glanced around thoughtfully again. George looked rather put out.

"What's the point in having a girlfriend if I can't kiss her when I want to?" He complained to Fred. Luna smiled and shook her head.

"Really, George." She admonished. George smiled and yanked on a strand of her hair, before finally noticing her glasses.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." He commented, taking them off her hair and putting them on. Fred snickered as George's eyes magnified due to the glasses.

"I don't, I'm just trying to spread awareness." She said, adjusting her bangles.

"Awareness?" George asked.

"August is national eye-exam month, didn't you know?" She looked at the twins as though they were stupid.

"Guess not." Fred replied.

"Silly us." George added. "So when do you think you'll be over your cold, love?" Luna shrugged.

"Molly gave me some cough syrup." She said, nodding towards the counter. George eyed the bottle.

"So she did." He said, glancing at Fred. Fred glanced towards the shelf behind the counter, and George nodded slightly. Luna didn't notice.

"Even if it is allergies, it wouldn't hurt to take some, right?" Luna said, facing George. George shrugged and watched as Fred took the cough syrup and replaced it with an almost identical bottle.

"I don't think it would." George grinned, "And if it makes you feel better, then why not!" Luna nodded and turned to the counter. Fred waved his wand and summoned a teaspoon from their flat above the shop.

"Thanks Fred!" Luna said, before pouring some of the liquid out of the bottle and into the spoon. She swallowed the 'medicine' as the twins waited, holding their breath. Within seconds, Luna began sneezing frantically.

"What-" She sneezed, "-is-" and sneezed, "-going-" and sneezed, "-on?" The sneezing finally ceased after a few minutes, and Luna sighed in relief, until she caught sight of her reflection in the countertop. Her nose had inflated to be four times it's normal size, and was currently red with yellow spots.

"Raging Snorcacks!" She exclaimed, and the twins collapsed in laughter. She picked up the bottle and read the label. "_Weasleys' 'Nose' Best Cough Syrup_? That's strange, I could've sworn Molly gave me Jigger's Cure-All Cough Syrup."

Luna looked perplexed and George couldn't help but smile at the adorable look of confusion on her face. She rubbed her eyes and the twins grinned at each other.

George got to his feet and approached Luna, putting an arm around her and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "You must've been seeing things, love." He said.

"Maybe you need your eyes checked, Luna." Fred smirked as he appeared on her other side, throwing his arm around her as well.

"After all," George grinned wickedly as he added, "August is national eye-exam month, didn't you know?"


End file.
